1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet propelled watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
To stabilize behavior of a vessel body when reducing the speed of a jet propelled watercraft, a method has been disclosed that, when the forward speed of the vessel is greater than a predetermined speed, thrust to reduce the speed of the vessel body is further reduced in comparison with when the forward speed of the vessel body is less than or equal to the predetermined speed (see U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,594).
However, according to the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,594, thrust is set in accordance with the forward speed at the start of reducing the speed. Hence, it is difficult to simultaneously implement a prompt speed reduction and a stabilized behavior of the vessel body. Specifically, where the predetermined speed is set to be somewhat high, the behavior of the vessel body is likely to be unstable when the forward speed is slightly less than the predetermined speed. This is because, in such a condition, the behavior of the vessel body easily becomes unstable, although the thrust is large.
By contrast, where the predetermined speed is set to be somewhat low, a prompt speed reduction cannot be implemented when the forward speed is slightly greater than the predetermined speed. This is because, in such a condition, the behavior of the vessel body is unlikely to be unstable, but thrust is small.